His name was Sam
by Dev's Inferno
Summary: In Stull Cemetery, a new power was born onto the universe. Sam did more then just gain control of his body from Lucifer. Now with the powers of an Archangel Sam tries to find his place in the world. But life for the Winchesters is never easy. The new Morningstar has arrived and Sam must protect the world of man from an ancient darkness that threatens to devour us all. side/Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

** His name was Sam **

** Chapter 1**

_"All is not lost, the unconquerable will, and study of revenge, immortal hate, and the courage never to submit or yield." _

_ -John Milton, Paradise Lost._

One more punch. One punch would kill the human. The dragon was pleased.

His assault on the human before him was vicious, merciless and horrific, yet beauty in its own and satisfying. Dean Winchester was in fact an interesting human. A human of his own. Lucifer can't say he ever met an individual like him. May they have been angel, human, demon, or god, none were like Dean Winchester.

He was strong, cunning, and had a will forged of steel and iron, like the weapons he used to slay the beast of this world. If he was an angel, Lucifer would have been proud to call him his brother. act of the matter was that Dean wasn't an angel. Human what he was.

A disgusting, vile, pathetic hairless ape.

Cockroaches that could process thought. To believe that he was once told to bow down to them. How his brothers so easily went to one knee and pledged their serves to protecting them. Truly disgraceful. Servants to the very core of their graces.

But not Lucifer. No, he was a worrier, a conquer without limits or boundaries, a king to the highest throne.

_How beautiful thou are. The power thou possess. To believe I could create one of your grace! You shall be named Morningstar, for thou beauty shines brightest in heaven!_

Those were the first words his father ever spoke to him. The first words he had heard when coming into existence. He remembered the look of pride on his fathers face, the awe on Micheal, Gabriel and Raphael's faces. The warmth of heaven and the love of his family. The light.

Now, he was filled with only freezing darkness. His grace had long ago been striped from him, now what had once been the source of his being had gone from a brilliant array of white, to a now endless dark black.

The only thing that has ever been able to fill the void was human misery and agony. His hate and anger became the full that was once his grace, and he made sure to never be forgotten by the world.

Lucifer died all those millions of years ago, the moment the gates of heaven were shut behind him and he fell through the skies with his followers right behind him.

He was Satan. Prince of Darkness. Ruler of Hell. Master of this world. Only the flames of hell can warm his skin, the blood of man quenches his thirst, and screams of millions were music to his ears.

" I'm not gonna leave you," Dean kept on reassured through his beating. At first it had been humorless to the devil, but now it was annoying. He was about to deliver the final blow, but then something happen.

A light invaded his sight form the corner of his eye. His first though was that it was Micheal that had came back to the battlefield, but when he check it was a light reflecting of the damn car he pinned Dean to. His eyes noticing the interior of it. One thing caught his eye. A small green toy of what appeared to be a soldier for some reason caught his attention.

Why? No matter.

He would burn the car down after he killed-

Suddenly a barrage of images assaulted Lucifer's mind. Memories of the past sailing like a spear, piercing into Lucifer's mind. These weren't his memories, they were Sam's memories. Memories filled with such potent emotion that they froze the vessel in place.

From deep within his mind he heard Sam say, " _Get out of my body!_"

As if standing next to a tornado, He was sucking into the far reaches of his and Sam's joint minds.

The only way to describe being self aware inside ones own head, was that it was vast. Being inside your own mind like this was like being in another plan of existence. The mind was a universe of its own making, filled with imagination that shaped the everything that was around you. In here, one was God.

But there were two in this mind.

And there could only be one.

Sam Winchester stared the devil in the eye with fiery resolve and never-say-die determination in his own hazel orbs. The dark void they stood in wasn't to his liking, so with a mere thought they stood on a different field. This was one Sam plucked out from Lucifer's memories. The fallen angel looked around. Sam watched the devil in pure disgust.

All the times he'd seen the devil it was either in his old vessel Nick, or in the mirror as himself. This time he saw the real Lucifer. His true form.

There were no words to describe it. He could actually think of a few, but they just didn't fit the description.

Ugly. Horrific. Monstrous. Dreadful. Hideous. Those words didn't even come close. There were some features he could make out of it. Horns, wings, something akin to hair, and irises the color of hell fire.

They both stood naked amongst a field of thousands upon thousands of angel feathers. The visible parts of the ground were black with the scorched marks angels left when they died. Angel blades littered the ground as well, blades pierced into the dirt. Up above the skies were a dark grey and thunder boomed, but no rain was to fall.

This was the battlefield where Lucifer and his army were sent to hell. Locked in the cage.

**" What trickery is this?!" **The beast before him bellowed, the pang of thunder echoing with the full rage of Lucifer's voice. His leathery torn wings flaring upwards from behind. Sam did not flinch nor hesitate. Strangely enough seeing the devil like this, made Sam lost all fear he ever held for him.

" I want my body back, Lucifer!"

**" Your body belongs to me! You are my vessel! You said yes to me!" **

"I won't let you kill Dean. The world isn't yours," Sam snarled. In the blink of an eye Lucifer was right in front of Sam, both the same height, though Lucifer's horns appeared to make him seem taller. His large clawed hand wrapped around Sam's neck and hoisted him up from the ground.

**" You insolent bug." **If snakes could talk, this is what they would sound like. Ending each sentence with a hiss. **" It all belongs to me. Heaven, Hell, and Earth belong to me. No one can stop me." **Sam tried to pry the large hand off of him, but Lucifer was to strong.

**" Did you and your brother really believe that you two could defeat _me_? Two humans?" **His laugh was mocking and cold. Devoid of humor. **" I have powers you couldn't even possibly imagine. I have lived for thousands of life times. Slayed Demons, Angels, and even killed Gods. What makes you think You could ever compare to me. You nothing but a pathetic child who wishes everyday for a life he could never have. One who hates himself because of what runs in his veins."**

A tail uncoiled from behind him, swaying back and forth. The tip of the tail ran across Sams left arm making a long deep cut. With his free hand Lucifer collect all the falling blood with one finger and held the digit up to Sam's face.

**" I gave you a gift. Made you stronger then any human. Gave you powers most beings could never obtain. And you say its a curse. Do not lie boy, for I know all your secrets." **He licked the blood of his finger, and closed his eyes has if savoring the taste. When they opened, they were slit like a snakes. **" Deep down you love the power. Love the control -the pain you have over demons. Its why you drank the blood isn't it Sammy. Because for once you love being in control."**

" I...Am. Nothing like. You!"

**" But you are Sammy! Can't you see we are two half's of a whole. We are the younger sons, the rebellious ones who wanted to find their places not given to them by their fathers. Who would never bow down or live down on our knees. Leaders, who were trained to battle. Deny it all you want Sam."**

Lucifer's true form change, and he looked just like Sam, except for his snake like eyes and wings that remained.

**" We. Are. The. Same"**

His grip around Sams throat tightened.

**" And We. Are. One."**

Sam eyes started to close heavily and his face was turning a sickly blue. Lucifer's maniac laughter rang in his ear, and the thunder boomed louder. The sky was becoming darker and darker. Sam felt a tug on his very being, threatening to throw him back into the space he was once in when Lucifer was sitting drivers seat in his body.

No. No it couldn't end like this. It could never end like this. If he loses now, the world will suffer for his mistakes.

Lucifer's words kept playing and playing, each sentence attached with a painful memory. Highlights of his biggest regrets, fears, and painful moments. So many attacking him at one time it was like he was being eaten alive, all the while Lucifer's laughing could be heard in the background.

Would it really be so bad? To be enveloped by the darkness? What had his existence really done then screw things up. Cas was right, he _is_ an abomination. He _shouldn't_ exist.

Freak.

Nerd.

Loser.

Abomination.

Trash.

Geek.

Outsider.

Murder.

Criminal.

Demon loving bitch.

Mistake.

Those and every other insult he'd ever been called, he was reminded of. And they were spoken with such conviction that he had to believe they were true. All of those things were true.

So very, very, true...

_Do you want to die?_

The question hung in the void were ever Sam was. Not on earth. Not with Lucifer in his mind. He was just...

Lost.

_I'm__ so sick of it all. _And he truly was. At age twenty six he felt like he was seventy years old. A battered tired old man. Life was so hard. Some days he felt like he was born just so life could see how much suffering one person could endure. Why did it have to be like this? If God did make everything, why make it so people could suffer for no reason? Why?

_End it._

Suddenly Death was in the void with him. Just like how Dean described him, his human appearance is that of a very slender, and almost skeleton-like, older man who wore a expensive suit and carried a black, thin cane with a silver top. His iris were two orbs of pure black, holding no life in them whatsoever. In his free hand he took out his scythe. The rusty medium sized thing was just as how he remembered it.

Silently, Death held it out to Sam.

Just one cut.

One moment of one last pain.

No more suffering.

As Sam reached for the weapon, he heard his brothers voice. " Sam! don't do it." Dean appeared right next to Death. Sam only shock his head.

" I'm sorry Dean. I can't."

Dean grabbed same by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. " Listen to me. You can't give up. Your stronger then this Sammy."

He wanted to believe that. He did. " Im so tired Dean," he breathed. " It's just so never ending. Everything I do is wrong. Everyone close to me keeps on dying. Its all my fault. Bobby and Cas are dead, because of me. Mom was murdered because of me."

" There was no point in me being born. Who cares if I die. Its for the better."

" Are you serious?" Dean asked incredulously, " You we were born to save lives. To hunt any and every evil sonofabitch out there. If destiny is real, if what the angel's say about fate is something more then some bullshit. Then we were born to say 'fuck Destiny.' Screw the damn story, me and you? We write our own damn story. We make or own damn destiny."

Dean pulled Sam into a hug. Sam gladly returned it. And just like that, all the doubt and misery just faded away. Sam looked over deans shoulder and saw Death smirking. The being nodded at Sam and just vanished.

" We our Winchesters," Dean said into his ear," We are the best hunters around. Now go show that egotistic SOB what happens when he messes with us." Dean then vanished from Sams hold. Sam wiped a stray tear away and his resolve burned hotter then the flames of hell themselves.

**" You lose Sammy," **a evil smile making its way onto the devils face.

" Ur'b, ight." Lucifer frowned at Sams poor attempt at forming words. He loosened his grip enough so he could hear.** "Say that again Sammy."**

" Your. Right." The Devil was cough by surprise by the confession. Arching a brow he cocked his head in slight confusion. Sam's eyes opened and the blue of his face faded away fast. " All my life I hated it. My life...Myself-" Sam rose one hand and griped Lucifer's wrist and pulled it hard. Lucifer's eyes widened in shock as his hand was being removed from Sam's neck. " -for the life I lived. And your right i love the power."

With his free hand Lucifer tried punching at Sam, but the Human caught the Archangels fist and with a twist snapped the wrist and broke the knuckles with a hard squeeze. Lucifer hissed at the pain.

**" What the-" **He was cut off by Sam punching him in the face sending him flying a few yards back.

" And here-" Sam motioned to everything around them, "- I have all the power."

In an instant he was standing above Lucifer. A pair of black jeans appeared on Sam, covering his privates. He picked the angel up with one hand and threw him in the air. With a powerful leap Sam was air born as well. When he cough up with Lucifer he uppercutted him hard sending him even higher. A lighting bolt hit Lucifer and the Devils cries of pain could be heard from the ground where Sam landed back to.

When his body was only inches from hitting the ground, Sam kicked Lucifer hard in the gut. He was sent into a pile of feathers at the speed of a bullet. Sam gave him no time to recover, and hoisted him up by the hair with one hand. Then the human when Rocky and used Satans face as a punching bag.

" Maybe I am a freak." _Punch._

" Maybe I am an abomination."_ Punch._

_" _But_-" Punch._

" I'm."_ punch._

" Better then."_ punch._

" You." _punch._

Sam dropped the pathetic being. Lucifer quickly got to his feet, and sent multiple punches at Sam, who blocked all of them with ease. **" This is impossible!" **He aimed a palm at Sam. Noticing happened. Lucifer looked down right mortified. Sam could only guess that he was going to shot something out at him. In a second Sam somehow knew what Lucifer was trying to do.

Copying the fallen Angel, only when Sam did it a blast of energy came from his palm hitting Lucifer right in the chest. It scorched the angels flesh, and bubbled the skin. The pain brought Lucifer to his knees. His form change from Sam to his real self.

**" How are you doing this!"**

" We maybe alike. But were very different."

**" Answer me!"**

" Humans will always be better then you." Sam sent out a dozen more blast, hitting the angel. From their Sam was relentless with his onslaught. Taking out years of anger out on Lucifer. Sam wasn't sure how long he went at it. Maybe hours. Days. When he had enough he stood over Lucifer prone form. Before him laid the defeated dragon.

Lucifer raked him with a sneer and looked at him with pure hate.** " This means nothing. I can't lose, won't lose to a human. This is but your imagination. Notice how you haven't taken control of your body. I still win!" **He roared.

Sam went to his knees, straddling Lucifer who was powerless to do anything. Right by his head Sam pulled an angel killing blade from the ground. " Then ill just have to kill you." Lucifer's eyes widened when Sam began chanting in whispers a language he hadn't heard in eons. Not Enochian it was something much older. The angel blade glowed red and Sam's eyes became a different color.

When the chanting stopped. The clouds departed and the sun shined bright on Sam through the dark sky.

" Return to the powers that birthed you."

Sam drove the blade through Lucifer's head. Killing him. Yet nothing happened. No bright lights emitting from his eyes and mouth. No wings engraving on the ground. Maybe nothing-

The ground began to shake. The sky became black and everything but the ground vanished. Until little by little, black ate away at the ground around Sam, until the last patch were he and Lucifer corpse were was gone too. Then Sam was falling. Sam let out a scream as he was sent plummeting. Lucifer's corpse was faster, falling more quickly until it was out of Sams sight.

Sam came to a halt by an invisible force. He didn't hit anything, just stopped. From the far reaches of the abyss a white light came rushing upwards and Sam was devoured by the light.

The last thing Sam heard was voice. It was neither male or female, a whisper yet a shout.

**" Sam Winchester. The new Morningstar."**

**Authors note: Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

** His name was Sam **

** Chapter 2**

_"From there we came outside and saw the stars"_

_ ― Dante Alighieri, Inferno_

The light consumed him.

Instant agony and burning. Sam tried to scream out as pain tore through him. Never in his life had he felt anything like this, and given the things he's been through, that said much. It was as if there was poisonous fire in his veins, ripping through his entire body. And this was the easy part.

The agony he felt evolved into a greater one. His very being, down to his molecules were engulfed in insane unforgiving physical anguish.

His flesh bubbled, then boiled away. He tried to scream, but his lips and tongue had already come undone. His eyes and ears melted. No other sensations except for pain.

And he felt it _all. _

Every. Little. Detail.

Flesh was stripped from bone, then the marrow within the bone was worked on. Inner organs were burned through, eating him from the inside out. Inside his head his brain popped then sizzled like a slab of butter on a hot pan. Melting down just as fast. Sams arms- just bones now- tore loose from the rest of him and floated away. Even separated he could still feel it. He could feel it being chewed away by agony into nothingness.

They were followed by both his legs next. Then he came apart completely. Limbs, charred organs, tiny scraps of flesh, bare pieces of bone. All that stayed strong was the pain, which hadn't flattered in the slightest.

Even when Sam dissolved completely there was still agony. There was no possible way to describe the sort of state that was Sam. No longer living, yet no longer dead. It was as if he did not exist yet still did. Neither there nor not there, real nor unreal, tangible nor intangible.

Maybe he was agony itself? Many a philosophers could spend life times trying to decipher such a conundrum. Such a thing could drive one insane attempting to understand. Only Sam would know, yet not be able to form it into words.

Eventually the pain ceased. Like a fire going out because there was nothing left to burn, nothing to conduct it, there was simply nothing to inflict agony upon. This was truly a void.

This was complete and utter nothingness.

Sam gasped.

**Sam Winchester.**

In the nothingness, there was something. A beat. A strange and ethereal pattern of incoherent chaotic yet orderly beats. With them bought life. No longer complete lost and gone, Sam was alive to existence once again. His atoms reforming but not shaping. Each one that formed arose from the nothingness and was released unto the universe. When all were returned they came together in a stream, sailing across the universe.

To the source of all.

Like lost ships sailing towards a lighthouse, the source was to be their salvation. Their true place. Only they didn't make it to the source. So close, but restricted, it was not their time yet. The pull of the source faded and the atoms were left to themselves. Needing to be truly one they began to come together. Shaping, molding, crafting themselves into the shape they once were.

It was at all not a slow process. In the blink of an eye- no...faster then even that. Sam was whole once again. Like a new born baby coming into the world for the first time he was naked. Floating in the far reaches of the universe with only the beats to nurse him.

And nurse it did.

The universe became his mother. Her heart beat filling him with knowledge, the anti gravity that allowed him to drift was her arms cradling her new born. His soul that had never left him-never moved on lit like a lone torch in the darkness of space. His own heart began to beat to a tone of its very own. Strong and steady. The power that began filling him became his fuel. It suckle him. It was his mother's milk, making him stronger than imaginable.

Sams eye snapped wide open, and at the same time two huge wings exploded from his back. That two new large limbs shining as bright as the sun, and were as luminescent as the moon itself. In one fluid motion they curled up slightly and unleashed one power flap, shooting Sam through space at a fast rate.

Moons, stars, planets never discovered before, Sam past many things on his journey. At one point an asteroid threatened to collide with him, with a mere thought and barley any focus Sam stopped it in its wake.

Earth soon was in sight. Like a meteor Sam went at the blue orb, no particular destination in sight he just kept on doing what he'd been doing. Going directly straight. He felt nothing breaking through the atmosphere. There was no flames are increase in heat or even any friction when he broke through. He dived past the clouds, the ground became closer and closer until the earth started looking less like a slab of brown.

Closer and closer...

He was about to crash into a cemetery. It wasn't deserted. There were three people. One laid on the ground unmoving. The other two were by a car. One laid on the hood and the other stood above the other with his arm pulled back looking at the prone one-

Realization hit him. That was him and Dean.

Sam was about to crash into himself. There was no time for stops. To late to go back now, at the speed he was going there was no way he was missing-

And touch down.

Sam gasped when he took control of his body. Letting go of dean he backed away from his brother and took in the air greedily, as if he gone without oxygen for a few minutes. Dean fell to his ass, the side door of the impala giving him something to lean on. His face was swollen and covered in blood. His right eye was red probably due to a popped blood vessel. The left one was swollen shut to the point it couldn't open.

His brother gaze was tired, filled with sorrow and anguish. It broke Sam's heart to see him in this state.

" It's okay Dean." A spark a hope was in the older mans eye at those words. " Its gonna be okay. I got him," Sam reassured. Digging into his pockets he took out the horseman's rings and threw them to the ground. It would all be over.

Sam was all ready to go with the incantation, but then he froze when his mind cleared. Something was different. When he said yes to Lucifer the sensation of having the devil enter in his mind was like highly pressured condensed air in his head. Now...

He felt normal. He felt like his mind was his own. There was no insidious powerful force trying to push his will down into his subconscious and take over his body. He felt normal. Mentally anyways.

Physically, was an entirely different story. The realization caused a spur of memories to come back to Sam. All of what just occurred in his head it felt like it all was taking place for days, but in reality, it was only for a few seconds.

It made no sense, yet it was the truth.

What did this all mean?

" Impossible."

Sam turned around to see his half brother, Adam. No, not Adam. Micheal. The archangel wore a look of pure disbelief. Quiet frankly it was the most emotion Sam's ever seen on an angel other than Gabriel that wasn't anger. Dean tried to get to his feet but failed miserably. Before he busted his ass again, with reflex's and speed he didn't know he had, Sam cough him.

" I got you Dean." He offered his brother his shoulder, but Dean kept himself upright with sudden easy. There was a sharp intake of breath on Deans part, when he looked at his brother Dean's face was healed. No blood stains, no swelling, it was as if Lucifer didn't use him as a punching bag. Dean looked at Micheal in confusion.

" You healed me?" The archangels eyes never lefts Sam when he replied, nor did his facial expression change.

" You did it," The answer was more to Sam then Dean. Dean looked at his brother in horror and backed away from him, thinking that it was the devil and not Sam. " Who are you? Are you Sam Winchester, or are you my brother?"

He pointed at Dean, " He's my brother. And this war? It's over Micheal. Lucifer is dead. Return to Heaven, there is no battle to be fought here."

Micheal's face hide all emotions well, except for his eyes. In his eyes Sam saw the confusion, the shock, the analyzing, the wonder. He was about to say something, but paused as if trying to find the right words. When nothing was said, Micheal only nodded and disappeared in a flutter of wings.

Sam turned his attention back to his brother. " Dean-" he took a step forward, Dean took one back. Sam was almost hurt by the action, but he understood his brothers reasons. " Its me Dean."

Dean looked him in the eyes trying to find any lies or deceit. He took a cautious step, " Sammy? Is that you?" His voice cracking and eyes watering.

Sam gave him a sad smile, " Yeah...Jerk."

Dean wasted no time pulling him into a hug. " Bitch," he replied, the word coming out in a cracked sob and the elder brother burring his face into the younger's jacket, full out sobbing into the warm embrace. They held onto each other as if it was for dear life.

Dean didn't care if he was acting like a little girl. His little brother wasn't going to hell, and they won the fight. Or did they? Dean broke the hug fear etched onto his face. " Wait, is he still in there?"He was praying that what Sammy said to that dick was true, even though it made no sense to him.

" No Dean. He's gone."

" But-But how?"

Sam looked over Dean, eye widening. " Cas?" Dean turned around and saw his trench coat wearing friend watching the two. Without even thinking, Dean ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. The sudden action took the angel by surprise. Castiel looked down at his human friend with surprised look, but he smiled warmly and hugged him back.

Sam cocked an eyebrow. He didn't know what to make of their confrontation as his brother pulled Cas into his arms and held him close and tight. The way they held each other . . .

That was the way either close siblings or lovers held each other . . .

Or _really_ close friends.

_Oh stop._ Of course there was nothing wrong with two men hugging. Besides, Dean liked girls, not guys... But, now that Sam thought about it Cas technically wasn't a guy or a girl. He just wore a man as a vessel. And Dean let Cas in as a very close important person in his life, which is Something Sam in all the years he's been with his brother, seen Dean rarely do.

" I can't believe your alive," said Dean.

" I'm better then that."

" Cas, are you God?"

" That's a nice compliment. But no. All though I do believe he brought me back." Cas went over to Bobby's corpse, " New and improved." With a touch to the temple, he revived Bobby back to life. He then went in front of Sam. Placing a hand unto his chest before he could say anything Castiel's hand glowed green. When he was done he backed away from Sam and held on his face the same look Micheal had.

" Amazing." He voice was hushed, filled with awe and a hint of joy.

The four of them soon got into the car and were going down the highway. Sam and Cas sat in the back so the angel could further analyze him. Sam told them of what happen before gaining control of his body back.

" So what does this mean Cas?" Dean asked the angel. Cas contemplated the questions for a bit and answered the best he could.

" Lucifer is in fact dead. I'm not sure how Sam did it but he is. I've never in the centuries I've lived of something like this happening. From what I can see, Sam isn't human anymore." Those last words made Sam's blood run cold. Dean and Bobby reactions not far behind his.

" So what am I then."

The angel just shrugged. " I do not know. Your not an angel from what I can see, and you do have a soul still... You have a lot of power, I can feel it. It's even much more greater then my own, and mines are at full strength. I can only guess you are a God perhaps. I'm sorry I have no more then that to tell you Sam."

" Thanks Cas."

" You know Dean, I could have brought us to Bobby's home myself," informed the angel.

" And leave my baby behind. Hell no!"

" Why do you refer to an automobile as your offspring when it is impossible for such occurrences to take place?"

For the next ten minutes they argued about it. Well more like Dean argued and Cas was trying to understand things. Bobby threatened to shoot them with the colt, Sam didn't say anything. Because at this moment he was Happy that he was with his family.

This was Heaven.

This was peace.

This was freedom.

**Authors note: Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

** His name was Sam **

** Chapter 3**

_"My course is set for an uncharted sea." _

_-Dante Alighieri, Paradise._

The drive to Bobby's was filled with questions aimed at Sam from his brother and Angel. In the midst of some of them he was praised by them. Even by Castiel, in his own way. Assuming that being as ' strong headed as a baby Tyrannosaurus Rex' was a good thing. When they got to their destination, Dean suggested sandwiches and beer.

" I will get us food," Cas informed. He was gone and back in a matter of seconds. Sam had thought he would bring back a what Dean suggested, but instead he brought back a freaking buffet. How Cas manage to carry a table that big in a matter of seconds was beyond Sam. It was circular, coming with its own chairs. On the table was a bunch of things like a whole turkey, steaks, french fries, salads, crab legs, ribs, cakes, and much more.

Dean-ever the dramatic one- literally fell to his knees at the side of the wonderful bounty. His eyes landing on the many pies.

" I believe that a celebration is in order. For are tremendous victory."

" Oh my God, Cas I love you for this." And with that Dean took a plate and went to work making a pile. Bobby not far behind him. Sam on the other hand was distracted by Cas. The moment Dean said those words, the angels eyes glowed somewhat. Sam was the only one to notice it, not sure what to make of it.

Or the small tint of pink on the angels face...

" So your Samuel Winchester."

Sam jerked around at the deep masculine voice that called out to him. There was a tall dark red haired man leaning next to Bobby's desk. Standing at a few inches taller then Sam, the mans hair was pulled into a pony tail that went to his shoulders. He wore a black wife beater with leather pants and combat boots. He had a face that was formed so perfectly that if it wasn't for the lean muscle he was packing and the light scruff, Sam would have thought him a female. But what really stood out were his eyes.

Two glowing orbs of neon blue, that would probably glow in the dark. They held eternal wisdom and the promise of pain if he was crossed wrong.

The intruder had two guns pointed at him in seconds. Sam mentally cursed Lucifer for removing his gun when the fallen angel took control. He backed up behind Dean and Cas.

"Who are you?"

A bottle of scotch appeared in the mans hands. He took a swig looking comfortable as if he hadn't had guns pointed at him. Wiping his mouth with the back of his free hand, he cast a dangerous look towards Castiel. " You better be careful with that blade angel. I'd hate to take mine out when I just got here."

Much to the others surprise, they saw a look of fear in the angels eyes as he put his blade away into his trench coat. Bobby followed his example and put the colt back into its holster. Dean didn't flatter. His kept his gun aimed at the intruders head.

Another swig, and the bottle was gone. The man stood up and offered his arm to Sam. "My name is Blaze."

Sam frowned at the strange yet beautiful symbols that decorated his forearm before he shook it, ignoring his brothers look of warning. Sam didn't understand it, but something was telling him that the man before him wasn't an enemy. Granted the guy had an aura more malevolent and cold then demons and reaper- hell even than Lucifer!- But there was something more to it.

There was something about this being that rubbed against his powers and made him wary. Maybe Cas felt it to, and that's why he was afraid.

"How do you know Me?"

One corner of his mouth lifted. "I know lots of things, Sam. And I've come to help you learn your powers."

Sam thought back to the powers he had from the Azazel blood in him. The powers he had over demons. As if reading his mind Blaze shook his head, " Not those powers kid. I'm talking about your new ones. The ones you acquired when you killed Lucifer and absorbed his powers."

Sam was floored by the news. He somehow knew that he gotten rid of the devil, but absorbed his powers?

Holy shit...

" Okay that's enough!" Dean shouted in outrage. " I don't know who the hell you think you are. But you are not going to teach anything-" He was stopped when Cas gave him a warning clap on his chest. One Dean slapped away. " What with you? You've been afraid of the guy since he's got here. Do you know him?"

" Not personally. He is a Prime Dean."

" A what?" asked Bobby.

" A Prime," Blaze repeated. " Beings birthed from darkness who have harness the powers of light. Immortal warriors who's jobs were to keep balance in the universe. Or at least at one point it was." The immortal had a far away look that lasted for a second. " I'm here to train you to use your powers Sam. You are a Prime."

Sam gaped at the information. " But-But how? This doesn't make any sense."

" That's how the universe is kid. When you fused with Lucifer's powers, your soul and Lucifer's 'grace' fused they broke each other down and the remains build into something new. Neither a humans soul nor angels grace, you are entirely something new to the universe, Sam."

" So what am I then?"

" Like me. We fit into the 'other' category. Your neither demon , human, angel, or god. Prime isn't a race, its a title given to few sentient beings who have the powers to maintain the balance. And there are many who would want to see use dead. Kill us so they can absorb our powers. Which is why we need you trained. Now."

" And how do i know you aren't in it to kill me and absorb my powers."

Blaze smiled evil, " Boy if i wanted you dead, you'd be dead." Okay, so not comforting." And that is precisely why I'm going to teach you how to fight first."

That made Sam scoff, " I can fight."

" Oh _really_," the prime said condescendingly, perfect brow arching. " Tell me, how many demons have you fought hand to hand with out your brother? How many times have you been thrown into a wall? Or been pined down? How about remembering that most of the fights you win solo are against weaker humans then you."

" How do you know this?" Dean demanded. Blaze taped his temple, and gave a smug smirk.

" All knowing entity." A strange sword appeared in his hands. It was bronze, and the blade was curved into a crescent shape. "Tell me Sam. What is this?"

_Khopesh. _Sam said the word the appeared in his head. Blaze nodded at the correct answer. The immortal summoned a few more items, and Sam answer correctly as to what each was. How very odd to know the names of everything and everyone without even trying. Whatever information he needed was there instantly. It was like Google was wired to his brain, processing him Info at a fast rate.

Blaze yawned and clapped his hands, " Well its been...Not fun, and i would say this is a lovely home, but its not. So Sam lets go and start your training."

" No!" Exclaimed Dean, " You think I'd let him-"

" Ill go." Dean looked at Sam with a _what-the-fuck _face, the clearly said He was questioning his brothers intelligence. Bobby was the same. Cas was in deep thought.

" You'll go? Sam you don't even know him!"

Sam sighed, " look I know you don't trust him. I don't either-"

" Still standing here," Blaze interjected.

"- But if I am not human. If i do have powers that other will kill me for, then I need to know how to use them. We just learned that there is more out there then demons angels and gods. Who knows what else is out there. I need to be ready for them."

The older Winchester looked at Blaze then to Sam. He didn't like this. God he hated this, but he wasn't sure of what to do. He didn't know this guy, and all of Dean's past encounters with high powered beings never ended well. It killed him even more knowing that his little brother wasn't even human anymore. He was some great divine mystery now.

He didn't want to lose him, couldn't lose him. He wasn't even prepared when Sam was going to jump into the cage. Hope and relief and filled him when they had won without losing Sam. And now, this Prime-whatever just smashed it all.

" How long will this training take?" Dean asked Blaze. When he answered, it was nonchalant and uncaring.

" Perhaps a century or so." The news stunned all of them. " What? You didn't think he was still mortal did you? When I said he is part of a group of ancient immortals what did you expect?"

For this to all be a lie. Immortality? That meant while he was becoming old and wrinkly, Sam would stay his own age forever. Never dying from age like Cas. Okay, this finalized his decision. Dean gave his brother a sad look.

" Don't worry Sam can visit you. If I decided it's safe. Now seriously, we need to get going. Ill come for you when you said your goodbyes." With that Blaze flashed out of the silence that came was deafening. Castiel patiently waited for the humans and Sam to say their farewells.

Thankfully Bobby grew a pair a spoke up. " Well... You better visit and bring presents ya igit." The old man pull Sam into a hug. Cas then felt a need to share as well. He came from behind and hugged Sam, surprising the new Prime.

" Oh, um...Okay. Thanks Cas..." he said awkwardly. It became even more strange when the angel held on for longer then needed. " Um, okay Cas. You can let go now."

" Sorry, it was..."

" Yeah don't worry about it man." The two didn't look at each other and slowly moved apart.

With his brother, words did not have to be exchanged. The hug they shared had sufficed. When they let go, Dean gasped when he saw his brothers eyes. " What?" Sam asked in worry. Cas and Bobby moved in front of Sam, and They're reaction were the Sam as Dean's. The young Winchester went to a nearby mirror. He then understood what the reactions were about.

Sparkling golden eyes ringed by a narrow band of shimmering red bloodred.

It took Sam a moment to realize that those were _his_ eyes.

Blaze appeared next to him. " Okay, time to go. You've said your goodbyes and I've waited to long for my taste." He placed a hand on Sams shoulder, and the next thing he knew they were on a tropical mountain forest in an extraordinarily beautiful setting.

Surrounded by clouds and other mountains, they were very high up. They stood on the highest building overlooking the rest the beautiful landscape. It looked a lot like Machu Picchu. Its giant walls, terraces and ramps seem as if they have been made of gold. Lakes or different sizes were in different areas across the land, with waters the color of Caribbean sea water.

" Welcome to Cam. This is where your training will take place."

" This is where you live?" Sam asked as they walked.

" Aye, for centuries."

" How hasn't this place been discovered?"

" Because I have warded and placed many enchantments all over the place so its hidden from humanity, and cannot be breached unless invited."

" You said we were a group of immortals. How many Primes are there?"

" In the beginning, there was fifty of us. Now there is only ten of us left. Including you."

That really was a shock, considering how powerful Blaze was, it was surprising that other like him died." What happened to the others?"

" War happened Sam." Sam took the vague answer as a hint to change the subject.

" How old are you exactly?" This made the red hair man snort.

" Hell if I know. I'd say somewhere over a couple million." Sam gawked at him.

" So like around the time when Dinosaurs roamed?"

" I was around much longer before they came into existence."

" Wow... So what was the planet like back then?"

" Less polluted for one thing," that made Sam snort. " Humans didn't gain much control of the world back then. The world was actually controlled by demons. Before them were Gods."

" Demons?!" So what? Lucifer and his demons ruled the world at some point?

" Oh please. I'm not talking about those weak ass twisted up human souls Lucifer created. I'm talking about real demons. You and your brother should consider yourselves lucky you never had to fuck with those beast of nightmares. Lucifer's demons are the weakest ones in existence. Any other demons would have killed the both of you. "

Okay that was a terrify thought. Demons worst then the ones they have been hunting.

" The demons I'm talking about don't start of as human's who'd gone to hell. They are breed and spawned one hundred percent demon."

" Will I run into one?"

" Boy, in you existence your going to see a lot of fucked up shit. But don't worry, I'm going to prepare you so that said 'shit' will fear you."

They stopped in front of one of the many small golden homes with a lake next to it. The entrance was covered by a black fabric that looked like silk. Blaze motioned for him to follow inside. It was very simple. The floors had no covering so it was grass like outside. There was a flat screen T.V with a playstation 3 connected to it. in the middle of the room was a large pile of candy.

No not a pile, a freaking ton. Enough to fill the trunk of the impala and then some.

Willy Wonka would get a hard on from this.

A low grumble surprised Sam. Across from the T.V someone was laying in a very finely made Hammock.

" Get your ass up already," Blaze shouted." Gods, all you do is play video games, eat candy, and sleep. I swear if i wasn't so loaded I would charge your lazy ass rent."

The candy lover cursed tiredly and started pulling the large sheets from his body. When said person looked at Sam, the new Prime's eyes and mouth widened. He was completely dumbfounded.

No. Fucking. Way.

" Gabriel?"

**Authors note: Review. And plz inform me of any grammar or spelling mistakes. And if you look at the stories picture cover, I made Sams eyes golden, and for those wondering what the words say, it says; The new morningstar has arrived.**


End file.
